


Three Words, Eight Letters

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-10
Updated: 2000-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray tries really really hard to tell Benny something.





	Three Words, Eight Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Three words, Eight Letters

Standard Disclaimer. In a really really annoying  
voice I'm just going to say, "I want them, I want them, I want them.  
Give them to me." Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters  
to  
or visit http://www.members.xoom.com/dueSou.

#  Three Words, Eight Letters

It had taken a lot of work, but finally, he was ready to tell Fraser  
how he felt.

"Benny, there's something I need to tell you." 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"I -" 

\--"Vecchio!"-- 

"I'll be right there!" 

"I can see that you're busy, Ray. I'll see you later." 

"Benny - wait!" 

It was too late. 

* * *

"Vecchio."

"Hello, Ray." 

"What's up, Benny?" 

"You wanted to tell me something?" 

"Over the phone?" 

"Why not?" 

"Because - oh, never mind. Okay. I -" 

-I need you, Fraser. Now. I have a laundry emergency.-- 

"I'm sorry, Ray. Can it wait?" 

"I guess. Listen, have dinner with me tonight so we can talk, okay?" 

"All right. But won't it be even more difficult to talk with -" 

"They're all going out tonight. It'll be just the two of us." 

"Okay." 

"Good. I'll pick you up. Bye." 

"See you then." 

* * *

He debated the issue of candles as Ben washed up. Too mushy?

"Evening, caro." 

"Ma! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the Giordani's." 

"Their daughter, little Elsa, is sick." 

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Mrs. Vecchio?" Fraser asked as he came in. 

"Ma, caro. Call me Ma. And I'd love to." 

Frustrated, Ray hardly tasted any of his specially prepared dinner. Thinking he'd have a better chance to get Ben alone in his apartment, he drove him home. 

* * *

And then he called the fire department. The fourth floor of Ben's  
apartment building was on fire!

Working feverishly, they had everybody out by the time the firefighters arrived. Ben's apartment sustained only mild smoke damage. 

"Why don't you come back home with me, Benny? I don't think you'll get much sleep here tonight." 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." 

He was going to tell him then, but there was too much going on and Ben quickly fell asleep, lulled by the rhythms of the Riv. 

Ray half-lifted him out of the car once they reached the house. 

"Oh God! Is he okay? What happened, Ray!" 

He flinched as Francesca popped her gum and screeched, rushing out to meet them. Her shrill voice awakened Fraser, who turned red as he explained what had happened. After much fuss, Fraser was set up in the guest room closest to Ray's room. 

"Come on, Frannie, why don't you go to bed and give the guy a rest? Can't you see he's had a long day?" 

"Oh, yeah. Night, Fraser. Come on, Ray. Let's go." 

Forced to leave with her, he lost another opportunity. 

* * *

By this point, he was desperate enough to tell Fraser on the drive  
to work.

"Um, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"I -" 

"Stop the car, Ray!" 

His foot was on the brake before conscious thought reached his brain. By the time it did, Fraser was out of the car running. Several hours later, the Feds took over the case they'd uncovered. A psychotic farmer trying to transplant human organs into his. For once, Ray was glad to let them take all the gory glory.   


* * *

"Ray? This isn't the way to my apartment." 

"I know." 

"Would you mind if I asked where we are going, then?" 

"Not at all." 

Fraser waited expectantly. "Oh. Where are we going?" 

"Don't know." 

"Ray?" 

"I just need to find someplace where we can talk." 

* * *

  
"Benny, there's something I've been trying to tell you, and I'm gonna  
tell you now, if it's the last thing I do."

"What is it, Ray?" 

"I love you." He waited for some kind of reaction from Fraser, but Ben just stared as if waiting for him to finish. "Didn't you hear me? I said I love you." 

"I know." 

"What do you mean, you know?" 

"I mean that I knew that you loved me. Was that what you wanted to tell me?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't know that I knew." 

Expelling most of the air in his lungs Ray snorted as he jumped up and started pacing. "All this time I've been trying to tell you, and you knew?" 

"Yes." 

"Why is this my life?" 

"Because you love me?"  Ben asked with faux innocence. 

Ray sighed heavily.  "Yeah, but it's worth it." 


End file.
